


Thunder Without Lightning

by blazeofglory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, written before season 9 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Without Lightning

Castiel did not like being human. He always thought he would hate it, but he was surprised by just how much he actually loathed every little part about being human. He hated the routines, the monotony, the weakness of it all. He could feel the frailness in his bones and he knew all too well how little time he had to live now. 

Being human meant being afraid. Of bad dreams (how many different ways could his mind imagine Dean’s death?), of monsters that had never been a threat before, of thunder (he used to be able to stop the rain if he wanted, but now he was at its mercy)… 

As he lay awake at night, staring up at the ceiling of Dean’s bedroom, he tried to focus on the perks. He had Dean, obviously, as evidenced by the warm body (breathing and healthy) a mere few inches away from him on the bed. For Dean, he would fall a hundred times over, and not regret a second of it. Thunder sounded outside, worryingly loud considering they were underground, making Castiel jump.

“Cas?” Dean’s tired voice asked as he felt the former angel jostle the bed. He reached out in the darkness, tugging his lover closer. Castiel tensed on reflex, but relaxed quickly in Dean’s warm embrace. 

“Hello, Dean,” he whispered back quietly. Dean smiled to himself and tucked Cas’s head under his chin, effectively spooning him. “I apologize for waking you.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t mind, man.” He heard more thunder and frowned. “Did the storm wake you up?”

Castiel said nothing, which was an answer in itself. Dean’s frown deepened and he pressed a kiss to the top of Cas’s head. He knew it must’ve been the nightmares again, possibly even brought on by the thunderstorm (they always put Cas on edge.) Of all people, Dean knew what that was like. He held tighter, because what else could be do? 

Castiel sighed quietly, more tired than before. He still felt horrendously human and frail and breakable, but… safe. “Goodnight, Dean…”


End file.
